Tuna Fish
by Spanano
Summary: Yoruichi just so happens to be out of tuna at her home in the Soul Society, so who else is better to bother for expensive food but the famed Byakuya Kuchiki? Oh, and this takes place during the Turn Back the Pendulum arc.


_**Tuna Fish**_

**A/N: Just another quickie. I'm trying to break my writers block on **_**Winter's Pure Dance. **_**So! This is a story about Yoruichi and Byakuya. Haha. Enjoy!**

**Summery: Yoruichi just so happens to be out of tuna at her home in the Soul Society, so who else is better to bother for expensive food but the famed Byakuya Kuchiki? Oh, and this takes place during the Turn Back the Pendulum arc. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned…but I don't. Damn.**

_**Tuna Fish**_

Yoruichi was hungry, and that was bad news. The Captain of Squad two huffed. There was nothing good in her barracks. "Ugh," She groaned, throwing on a pair of shoes, not really caring which ones. "Guess I'll just have to go raid someone else's kitchen."

__

Byakuya was tired. He had spent the whole day training for the final field exam at the Soul Reaper Academy and had spent all of his energy. Laying down on the futon that graced his floor, Byakuya closed his eyes, embracing the coming sleep and peace and quiet that the Kuchiki Estate had to offer. Until a large crash, bang, boom was heard. Growling in annoyance that _someone_, and he didn't really care who, had disturbed his sleep, Byakuya trudged angrily out of his room and towards that source of the noise. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded his anger quite evident in his voice as he stomped into the kitchen, his arms

"Hey! Bya-Chan!" Yoruichi chimed her mouth full of peppered tuna sashimi, which was supposed to be Byakuya's lunch tomorrow. "Long time no see how goes it?"

Byakuya twitched in fury. There the Flash Master Yoruichi, the one who always stole his hair bands when he was training, the demon cat, was stuffing _her_ face with _his_ lunch. "Bitch," he grumbled, his hand's clenching into fists. "God dammit you demon cat, that was supposed to be _my_ lunch!" He roared, tackling her, in a most uncharacteristic way, to the ground. "Give it back…well," he paused, "give the rest of it back."

Yoruichi shook her head and plopped another piece of the delicious looking, and not to mention, smelling, tuna in her mouth. "Nope, you're rich, go buy yourself some more lunch if you so desire."

Stretching an arm up to the counter above the two, Byakuya felt around, searching for another pair of chopsticks, or even better, a knife. Finally, he found one set of the items he was looking for, his sister's favourite chopsticks. Oh well, they would have to do. It didn't really matter to Byakuya whose they were, just so long as they could snatch the tuna from the greedy demon cat that he had pinned to the floor in a most precarious, if not totally wrong and undignified position. "You cannot just waltz in here, eat my food and expect me to be okay with it, demon cat." Byakuya hissed through gritted teeth.

Plop. There went another piece into Yoruichi's black hole of a mouth. "But, it's so good, and I have nothing to eat at my house!"

"Then go raid someone else's kitchen."

"But you have the best food!" Yoruichi protested.

"Doesn't matter, it does not justify the fact that you're stealing my lunch!"

Byakuya leaned over Yoruichi and took up the last piece of tuna. "You can't have it. You ate all of the other pieces. I swear to God, you're going to get fat."

"I have a high metabolism."

"Well," Byakuya started, "it's still no reason to raid my kitchen. Go somewhere else, like, oh, I dunno, the supermarket?" He placed the last piece of tuna back in the bento box it had so neatly placed in, climbed of Yoruichi and kicked her out of the door. "Don't come back!" Byakuya did a pivot turn on his heels and stormed back to his room, slamming his sliding door behind him. Laying down on his now messy futon, he grumbled, "Stupid demon cat…stealing my tuna."

__

Yoruichi stood outside of the Kuchiki Estate gate and grinned maliciously to herself. "Too bad he didn't realize that was a clay replica of peppered tuna sashimi!" Triumphantly, The Flash Master Yoruichi plopped the last of Byakuya's lunch into her mouth. "Bon Appetite!"

**A/N: Oh gosh, it's all in good fun. Haha. I could just picture this happening. Did anyone catch the Julia Child reference? It's in there, somewhere. So. Yeah. Please click the review button! I'd love to hear your thoughts and feelings!!**


End file.
